Team Free Will 20
by halie.hack
Summary: Kassette and Johnathan Winchester daughter and son of Dean and Castiel Winchester. Follow them and there family as they go through life as normal hunters now that heaven and hell aren't trying to tear them a new one. Or will heaven and the remaining archangels mess it all up just so they can hear that one so desired word. YES
1. Chapter 1

What would a parent do for a child…

What would a child do for their sibling….

What would a sibling do to bring them both back?

Sunlight shone into my eyes as I heard crickets chirping. Realizing it was my phone alarm I slowly lifted the covers off as the cold air of the room hit me. Shutting off the annoying alarm I looked around the room of the week for my family. I was alone, typical my brother and pa were annoyingly morning people and most likely dragged dad off to go get something to eat. Yawning i walked into the bathroom to get a shower. Sitting as I combed out my frizzy wet hair I heard the Impala's car door slam along with my dad's yelling "Be careful! with my old baby!" Rolling my eyes I stand to open the door as they came in. "Did you buy the whole store or something?" seeing as they all were loaded with bags of food. "No, me and your brother were going to get breakfast when your dad demanded we go get pie lots of pie." Smiling I grabbed the bags out of my pa's hands "and of course you couldn't say no to dad could you?" No he couldn't not really if I knew one thing Dean Winchester had the former angel whipped.

After eating breakfast me and my brother Johnathan started watching tv as per usual since we finished the case that brought us to this shitty motel. Dad came over to us after having a conversation outside with pa and shut the tv off.

"What do you two say we go back to the bunker for a few weeks ya know rest up and relax?" Johnathan looked over at me confusion in his green blue eyes. We had planned to make are way down to California to see if there were any good hunts since me nor my brother has ever been there before. And as we were in Utah we were almost there so why backtrack to Kanas? " Okay is there something wrong with Uncle Sam?" Trying to hid a grin dad shook his head "nah there's just someone there that wants to see you…."

Wait is he?

Johnathan in his small horse voice spoke "Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

Riding in the back of the impala in the middle of the night was common for me. Growing up we would stay at the bunker for the school year and as soon as the final bell of the year rang we would have baby packed up in search for a new hunt. In those days Uncle Sam would come along and as he and pa did the hunts dad would be with us out in some woods teaching us the family trade. Dean made the realization years ago that being a Winchester you weren't going to have a normal life. At first he only taught us for self defensive purposes but as we grew older we grew to love the trade. It tooks weeks for us along with Uncle Sam to convince our parents to let us come on are first hunt and as we grew older we learned more and are parents learned to trust us to hunt with them. Now they did have parameters. No demon or angel fights and no telling anyone about hunting. That was all right we didn't have many friends growing up anyway. Now at the age of 17 and 16 we did cyber school so we could be on the road more.

"Can't sleep Kassie?" I heard dad say from the front seat snapping me out of my thoughts. I moving a tiny bit closer to the front trying not to disturb johnny who was silently sleeping in my lap. "No not really just thinking that's all, do you want me to take over? it's gonna be a ways till we get to a motel close to Kansas." I only had my permit but it was like 4 am no cops in sight. Chuckling softly dad pulled off the road turning the impala in park and turned around to face me. "Nah i'm good I got my four hours before we started." Reaching up he ruffled my hair just like when i was a kid. "Kassette you would tell me if something was the matter?" Looking into my fathers worried green eyes I nodded and gave a slight grin. "Yeah dad no worries is everything okay?" Giving me a grin back he flicked my ear "yeah just want you to know you can come to me." Rolling my eyes i reached up giving him a peck on his check. "You don't do chick-flick moments though." Turning baby in gear he started on the road again. "Yeah only for the people in this car though."

When we got to the border of Colorado and Kansas we found the next motel and got a room. Dad woke pa up and carried the still sleeping Johnathan into the room.

"Geez how much has this boy been eating?"

"Watch his head Dean.."

Smiling at my parents I crawled into bed as my sleepiness took over me.


	3. Chapter 3

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

Springing into action i punch the source of the noise even before i knew who it was.

"Sanctum illud infernum quod nocere!" wait what?

Blinking my eyes a few times I see the source of the noise and i automatically hug him.

"Uncle Lucifer!" he laughs spinning me while making my feet lift off the ground squeezing me back.

"Hows my little mixtape?" yep weird nicknames all apart of Uncle Luci's charm with me and johnny.

Before I can answer though pa comes into the room.

"I wondered what the noise was in here is Lucifer being a bag of dicks to you?"

This making me full out laugh at pa calling Lucifer what Uncle Gabriel calls him takes balls especially now with pa being almost fully human. Lucifer just shrugged off pa's comment with a grin."Thanks brother but as Kassie was going on her 13th hour of sleep I thought I'll wake her up besides me and dean have a surprise for them." Perking up at the thought of me sleeping for 13 hours straight I rush around the room not even realizing that I was in my room at the bunker. "Not that I love you both but I need to change so…" Getting the hint the two angels left.

Before i even enter the family room I hear the conversation.

"Luci come on show them your magnificent wings" okay Uncle Gabe is being sarcastic no surprise there.

"Do you want there eyes to burn out moron besides there's barely anything left."

You would rarely see an angels wings not only does it take immense mojo to bring them into their physical form it takes a huge amount of trust on the angels part. An angel's wings are the most sensitive part of there being. And if not careful it can burn the human's eyes.

That being said i've only seen Uncle Gabe's wings once when i was younger. Being an archangel Gabriel has three sets of gigantic wings, brightly golden to look like the burning sunrise. There the only wings ive seen ive asked dad what pa's wings looked like and he told me that they looked like a lightning storm within a deep blue sky. Now curious as to why they would be talking about Lucifer's wings i ask.

"Why are we talking about wings here?" my parents and uncles turn around apparently Johnathan isnt changed yet.

"Well since you pa doesn't have enough mojo left for his wings to show I thought it would be cool if your Uncle Luci would get over his idiotic fear of showing his wings…"

This seeming to piss him off as Lucifer very tightly said

'It's not idiotic it's sensible!" his knuckles was turning white.

"Hey it's no big deal if Uncle Lucifer doesn't want to show them it's not of import!"

What's the big deal about this? Confused i broke out when dad spoke up

"Anyway let's get going. Johnathan get your but out here!"

Stepping out of the car I'm surprised of what i see.

"Why are we at a tattoo parlor?"

Lucifer grinning pulls me and Johnathan each into a half hug,

Well since Johnny here just turned 16 not to long ago that makes you both old enough so I thought as me being your favorite uncle would pay for you both to get the symbol."

Realizing at what he was saying I look at dad who was smiling brightly. no way

Stepping into the parlor the owner met up with us seeming to already know what was going on as dad signed the permission slips Lucifer helped us pick where to put them.

"It doesn't really matter where you put them just the ink has to be put together correctly it's usually mixed in with a silver element."

Anti-possession symbol or other wise called the Winchester crest

we were getting them we are going to be official Winchester hunters!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't let anyone fool you getting a tattoo anywhere on your body hurts like a son of a bitch. That coming from a person who prides herself on having a high pain tolerance. Anyway it seems my brother has a higher tolerance than me he was taking it like a champ.

After were both done Uncle Luci pays and we all exit the shop.

"Now that you both got marked there is one more thing that needs to be done."

In typical Dean Winchester fashion he leaves it off of that.

As we get back to the bunker me and johnny run into the main room only to find it empty.

"Where are they?"

Lucifer apparently disappears as dad sits on the couch patting it for us to join.

"Now that you have the anti-possession tattoos me and your pa both think you are ready."

Johnny and I share a questioning look at each other.

"What are you talking about dad"

"He's talking about your first demon fight."

Pa walks in with two small black cases handing johnny and I one. What was in it was a surprise.

Two gleaming angel blades

Holding one up the the lights gleam off of the heavy silver. The handle had twisted vines throughout leading up to the blade. Damn these things could kill.

"I shouldn't have to tell you not to play around with these and do not lose them it took your uncle gabriel months to be able to produce two of these blades." Wow how much mojo does it take to make these? Putting the blade back in the case I hug both of my parents. "Thank you we won't disappoint I promise."

Later that night me johnny were talking well not really more like looking at each other and talking with our mouths shut. Okay let me explain when we were 'born' my pa was still an angel. So when the time came for me and johnny pa created a new grace that split that's how me and johnny can do the jedi mind talk with each other.

We share a grace.

 _I can't believe that they gave us blades…_

 _Maybe we can go with them the next time a demon tries to kill uncle Lu_

 _Yea like uncle lu would let us be close_

 _why he pay for the signals then?_

 _damn you johnny….._

Johnny just gave his sly grin

One thing about johnny he doesn't talk much but he's observant as fuck…

and he's addicted to sugar.

 _Johnny you just had dinner like an hour and a half ago do you really need to eat a pack of gummy worms?_

He just throws a pillow in response.

 _It's good and i haven't been sleeping much so i need energy somehow so why not a sugar high?_

Now that's she's looking she can see the signs of fatigue on his face.

 _Johnny… why aren't you sleeping?_

Crumpling up the half eaten bag his teal eyes looks up at her blue.

 _Just been getting nightmares and don't do the older sister crap on me kassie everyone gets them especially in this family._

"Talking about it helps."

Johnny seemly stalls and glances at the open door to his room.

"Darkness that's what i'm dreaming about pitch black darkness…."

Hes starts shaking but kassette stays where she is waiting for him to finish.

"When i call out to you or dad or pa or even uncle gabe I get complete silence like i'm just swimming in absolute emptiness." His head falls back on his pillows and kassette joins him looking up at the stick on stars. Finding his hand she laces their fingers together just like they used to do when they were younger.

"You're never alone johnny i won't let you and besides uncle luci and gabe are to nosey to let you be left either."

This brings a smile to his face something she doesn't get to see often.

"Thanks kassette"

Squeezing his hand she gets up walking towards the door sleep nagging at her mind.

 _Kassie?_

Turning around she sees Johnny getting into bed looking at her with frightened eyes.

 _If I have another one…_

 _I'll come don't worry_

She smiles as she shuts his door.


	5. Chapter 5

The keys pressed down as the soft music breathed out of the instrument. Whenever i start feeling antsy i come down here in the bowels of the bunker where we found a baby grand. Hitting the first few notes of 'Hey Jude' Uncle Lucifer appears and sits down on the bench next to me.

"Your getting better kassie"

I softly smile as i look over

"Yeah? I can't remember the last time i was able to play her we've been on the road constantly."

He smiles as his fingers press random keys

I remember the day my uncle sam found the room with the grand piano. He was looking for more research material and found this room locked curiosity getting the better of him he asked lucifer to break down the door. He was so close from getting splinters in the old wood. Me and johnny were upstairs at the time hearing the noise we raced down to see. I was awestruck the first time i saw it. It came to a huge surprise when lucifer announced that he could play and that he would be willing to teach me just so i could stop my begging for piano lessons. Those were my favorite memories with my Uncle we would spend hours down here. I even did little concerts for my family, the first time i saw my dad cry was when i played Hey Jude.

It became my favorite song to play.

"Hey luc"

"Here comes the moose"

As my uncles have a seemingly funny conversation i pick up on some things.

It isn't like no one can feel the sexual tension between these two no matter how twisted their history is together because trust me we can. I think uncle sam is just waiting for something to crumble. Dad once said that he was so scarred the first couple years of our little family because something bad ALWAYS happen. Is sam feeling the same way but with lucifer? Within the time that i was inward thinking lucifer stood and sam came closer only a short distance away. Feeling like i could i get away unnoticed i reached the door those two still seemingly lost in there conversation.

Upstairs dad and pa are laying on the couch together unsurprisingly watching _Dr. Sexy MD_. Blobbing down on the adjacent recliner, those couch hogs. We watch in silence as dad guilty pleasure plays.

"I think sam and luci are in love with each other."

'Do you even know what love is kassette?"

Have i've been in love before? no but i think i have a pretty good idea.

"Its when two people come together sees the good and the pitch black ugly and still want to be with them they know what the other is feeling because they feel it too and the person doesn't really truly smile until there close to their other half."

As my parents gawk at me i smile.

"it's what you two do all the time without even noticing."

That statement seemed to short wire their systems.

"You two can speak at any time dad pa this isn't funny."

As pa got up he had a small grin on his face he was happy.

"Now how did you get so wise on this subject?"

"Ahh good teachers mainly my parents who don't remember the walls are paper thin between our two bedrooms when they swoon each other."

That made dad spit up his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad that me and kassie can't reach into each other's dreams.

If she did she would know that i was completely lying to her.

My dreams weren't just that of darkness and silence.

More like crimson and screams.

Getting out of my sweat soaked bed i walk over to the bathroom thankful for the cold floors.

Turning the cold water on i splash my face until the crimson images are out of my mind. Shit these dreams are getting worse i can't take it any more. I hate to see my family in pain and that was exactly what this latest dream was hearing my dad scream my pa begging whoever to just stop and kassette crying.

she was crying and i couldn't stop it.

She might be older but that doesn't stop the brotherly protection trying to kick in.

Heading into the living room knowing no way in hell that i was going back to sleep i turn on a old star trek episode. As i watch i start twirling the gold ring on my hand my grandfather's wedding ring.

Seemly my dad had the same idea as me he jumps when he sees me on the couch apparently he just woke up.

"Bad dream?"

"You could say that why are you up at this time of night?"

"Same don't tell kassie"

This has my dad look at me like i'm trying to hide something. Sitting down beside me he messes up my dirty blond hair something i got from him.

"Now why would i keep something like that from her?"

"Because i told her i would come to her if i had another one."  
"Meaning you've had more than one."

Not answering him i twist my ring faster.

faster

and faster

and faster

Until large worn hands clasp over mine

"Johnny stop."

Shit. now he's really worried

"Dad let me worry about it if you can trust me with a angel blade trust me with my nightmares okay?"

His green eyes searches my teal ones

"Alright"

As we silently watch star trek my eyes keep getting heavier. Until with my head on dad's shoulder i fall back to sleep.

Waking up on the old couch i hear voices coming out of the kitchen my dad's and a voice i haven't heard in a very long time.

"There's a nest on south coast trying to start an organization like the old man's but they must be new blood because they already had hunts trying for there heads."

"Well why don't we load baby and say hi."

"Think your pups are ready for an extermination?"

"hell ya we are"

Their heads spins as they catch me leaning on the counter.

"Well i'll be your little boy went and grown up."

"Hey uncle benny."

Uncle benny long story short when dad and uncle sam tried to send a couple of ghouls to purgatory they ended up getting sent with them. Dad ended up convincing benny to come back for another shot on life top side. When they brought him by the bunker he saw six year old versions of me and kassie reason why he likes to call us pups. We haven't seen him for 2 years he's been busy slicing vampires.

Giving him a hug i ask after the hunt if he come back and cook gumbo for us.

"Hell you know i will now go wake ya sister and we can talk more about it."

Later when the ones who were coming on the hunt are joined at the war table benny gets to the details.

"Group down in Louisiana trying to build a swamp tour business taking victims into the swamp and never letting them leave. Weird thing is the vics are never remembered after they come to the swamp only way that i got wind of it was the made a mistake the let one of them go."

As always sam ask questions which benny has no answers for.

"Now why would i come to y'all if i had all the answers?".

As we all pack up for the 13 hour drive me and kassie catches up with benny and my sister has some juice to share has some juice to share.

"I pretty sure uncle sam and luci are in love."

"We talking about lucifer the devil right?"

"Yeah but he's human now."

"The same sam winchester that almost tried to decapitate me when he learn that me and your daddy was friends okay sure now he's supposedly in love with the king of evil."

And that's when when uncle lucifer walks in.

"Now why would anyone be talking about me like that, sugar points get you nowhere benjamin."

"Kassie thinks you're in love with sam chief."

Lucifer sitting down besides me freezes and goes white.

I love being right

"So when are you putting the moves on uncle sammy?"

Awkwardly cracking his neck Lucifer looks as frightened as a cat.

"I'm not just because i have these..feelings i can't act on them…. how can someone so pure like sam be in love the devil the biggest sin the world has ever seen?"

Were all quite to shock or sad to say anything. I sometimes forget that the childlike and fun loving uncle i grew up with wasn't always so.

None of us notice sam coming into the room or benny leaving for that matter.

"Well for one thing i didn't fall in love overnight."

Luc's eyes try to pop out his sockets

"You… you heard me?"

Leaning against the door frame sam looks at lucifer with seriousness.

"You may have done some terrible things but you're trying to make it up."

Sam comes closer standing right in front of Lucifer still on the couch.

"I do it for you sam my stain of existence is hard to wash out though."

He leans into the hand that sam puts on his head smoothing through the dirty blond hair.

As there love confession continues me and johnny slip out of the room he hands me a twenty. Like Lucifer had the balls to admit his feelings in front of Sam.

 **AN: Hi im Kyra im sorry i didn't do this in the first chapter but i had all these chapters done already so why not post them? Anyway i hope you like Kassette and Johnathan and my rendition of the rest of the Winchester family so until next update can be anywhere from tonight or tomorrow or next week who knows so I say ado!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

As me and Johnny ride along in Benny's truck listening to Cajun jazz me and papa text.

 _Kas: Luc and sam in the back sucking each others face off?_

 _Pa: I hardly believe that's what they're doing in….._

 _Kas: Intense snuggling?_

 _Pa: I've never seen your uncle's face so calm_

 _Kas: Which one?_

 _Pa: Both_

Laughing out loud gaining the attention to her dozing brother she rapidly replies back.

 _Kas: Yea well tell him me and johnny had a bet going along with who would confess to who I won. ;P_

 _Pa: Kassette you shouldn't have bets on your uncle's personal life._

 _Kas: Please all's fair in love and war especially money_

 _Pa; Your dad says that he is running low on gas and is hungry were stopping on the next exit._

Johnny seemingly reading the conversation behind her shoulder tells Benny the situation.

"Your daddy is getting old what happen to only needing only 4 hours sleep?"

"I don't think having two kids helps much."

We end up driving another hour and half before we try to find a motel as benny sets out to find a wolf or two the rest of us climb into the two rooms and sleep covers up like a vice.

Hearing painful moans makes me wake up.

Thinking it's one of my parents i shot over to their bed but there sound asleep curled up into each others arms, that just means. Turning around johnny is twitching in our shared bed face twisted in what seems like his shoulders i try shaking him out of the nightmare.

"Johnny come on wake up you s.o.b."

"Kassie no…"

Shit something was happening to her in his dream.

"Johnathan I'm right here come on wake up."  
"GET AWAY FROM HER"

She quickly pulls her hands away his skin was burning hotter than any normal human should.

"Johnathan Robert Winchester WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Teal eyes open in horror

Helping her brother up she feels his skin getting cooler along with the sweat dripping on his clothed back.

Breathing heavily johnny flings off the shirt making it land with a splat.

Getting up she rummages around the shitty room until she finds a semi cool bottle of water. Throwing it over johnathan catches it with ease and in a couple seconds downs the bottle.

As Kassette opens her mouth to speak her parents finally decide to wake up.

"Why are you two doing up?"

"Johnny…"

"Wasn't able to sleep i accidentally woke Kassie up sorry we'll be more quiet."

As her dad and pa exchange looks she stares johnny down.

"Johnathan why don't you and your pa go take a walk try to cool down okay?"

Johnny releticcally throws his jackets and shoes on while pa does the same not without giving dad a angry look.

As the door shuts behind them dad pats down the empty space beside him. Landing besides him i lean my head on his shoulder.

"He was having another damn dream. He told me we were going to talk about it but he shut me off."

"He told me the same thing."

Looking up her dad has a far away look in his eyes.

"He told me he would come to me when he had another one."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry."

"Im his older sister it's my job to worry about him."

Giving a soft grin his fingers start cascading down my hair.

"I know from experience that little brothers like to keep things in the dark especially if it's a dream about you."

As we hear Pa and johnny come closer he tells me that johnathan will talk to me when he's ready and until then just to trust him.

Later when are parents fall back to sleep i feel my brothers eyes on me turning over i pull him into my embrace setting his head under my chin.

"Were not six years old anymore kassie."

"I know just try to go back to sleep little brother."

"I'm taller than you though."

That earned him a whack on the head

As we both drift into sleep Jonathan's arms curl tighter around her.

If i had known that i wouldn't be able to hug my little brother for weeks after that night I would have held on tighter.


End file.
